Mark Me Yours
by Charleygyrl
Summary: Kurt Hummel gets caught speeding, and meets policeman!Blaine Anderson...and he is not what Blaine expects...ecspecially when handcuffs are involved...Policeman!Blaine Rated M


A/N: Just an idea! Read on! :)

Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel sped past the 35 mph sigh with anticipation. He never breaks the law. Never had a ticket or traffic violation in his life. He left his house about 15 minutes ago, headed towards the Lima Hospital. He tried to avoid traffic, but he had no suck luck. Apparently, a very frustrated and screaming Rachel Berry called him, saying she had gone into labor. Rachel was indeed, on her second child; she already had a boy named Elijah. In a matter of hours, (or minutes?) Rachel would pop out another Finchel baby, and she was ecstatic. As he woved his way in and out of the vehicles going to slow for his liking, he huffed in annoyance. He checked his phone to see if there was any more word from Finn, already at the hospital.

Kurt sped through a red light, and sighed in frustration. All of a sudden, he heard a siren (oh boy, shit) following his Lincoln Navigator. He rolled his eyes with a frown, and pulled over, shutting off the engine. _Shit, I'm screwed. _He thought. He dug in his bag for his licence and registration, and rolled down his window.

"License and registration, please."

Kurt looked up to the officer and grunted, handing them both over. "Waaaay ahead of you, officer."

The man's eyebrows raised comically, and he removed his black sunglasses, looking over Kurt's ID and paper. "That sign back there said 35. According to my radar, you were almost going 65. Any reason why?"

Kurt simply stated, "Actually, I was going 60, officer...But yes, I'm on my way to the hospital. Emergency." Kurt looked up at the officer, and his breathing hitched. He stared right into the most gorgeous hazel eyes he'd ever seen. Not to mention the muscular chest, which wore a gold badge and then he noticed handcuffs on the man's belt. His eyes went wide at the sight of the metal handcuffs bound to the sexy officers' waist, and he shook his head, trying to clear of the lustful thoughts.

"Ah, cocky, aren't we...Mr. Hummel?" The officer spoke, and ran a hand through his curls.

_Fuck. His curls. Unfg. And those handcuffs...I wonder what he would look like handcuffed to my bed, whimpering beneath me. His strong legs wrapped around me, begging me for more, more, more..._Kurt thought, licking his lips, his eyes raking over the policeman's delicious body. He snapped back to reality. "I have to get to the hospital, can we make this quick, _please, officer?" _

The man shook his head, muttering, "Sure, sure. Look, I'm going to have to give you a ticket...30 mph over the speed limit..."

"25." Kurt cut it, frowning.

"...And running a red light..." The officer continued, choosing not to listen to Kurt's..._cocky attitude._ He scribbled down on a piece of paper, finishing up his job. Tearing it off, he handed it to Kurt, and sighed. "What emergency couldn't _possibly _wait, Mr. Hummel?"

"Well, I'm about to have a baby...so, yeah, _officer." _Kurt answered, raising hs eyebrows when he noticed the man slightly frowning.

"Oh, god, no. No, not mine...A friend of mine..." Kurt rambled nervously, and gripped the steering wheel.

"Please be more _careful _next time, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt stared up at the man, taking in his facial features. His full, pink lips...jawline that he most desperately wanted to place hot wet kisses...the way his adams apple moved when the man swallowed...Yeah, Kurt Hummel could do alot with this man...And the way the sexy officer said Kurt Hummel, like he was practically _meant _to say it...Kurt shook his head again, noticing the officer staring back at him with a confused look.

_"Fuck!" _Kurt cursed, when he heard his phone ring next to him. He hurried to check it, seeing that he missed a text from Rachel.

**R: You better get your ass here, Kurt. She's already dislocated my damn index finger. HURRY. **

_Finn. Damn. _Kurt thought, and he turned on his SUV, ready to leave. He Set his ticket inside the bag, and looked up to the officer.

"Get going, and tell her I said good luck. And YOU, better watch your speed, Mr. Hummel." Blaine said and walked off, not looking back.

Kurt watched the policeman walk away, biting his lip at the sight of the man's round, supple ass.

Kurt was now more careful pulling out and heading towards the hospital, peeking in the rearview mirror for any sign of the sexy police officer following him. (He hoped that he _was _following him. The things that he could DO to that man, just, unfg.)

Kurt made it, parking into the nearest and first available slot, and rushed through the doors. He ran up to the counter, hoisting his bag up onto his shoulder and asked the nurse at the counter, "Where's the Labor and Delivery, please?"

The woman answered hm with a kind smile, "Floor 3. Take the elevators down the hall, to the left. Good luck!" She waved as Kurt hurried off, yelling out a breathless, "Thank you!"

He got into the elevator, and sighed, leaning against the wall. Upon digging through his bag, he found the ticket, looking it over. _$200. Crap. Oh well. _He noticed at the bottom of the paper, it read, _Call me, we would have fun together! How about I take you to dinner, Kurt? -Blaine Anderson ;) _Kurt inhaled sharply.

The doors opened, and Kurt smiled thinking, _Fuck yes! _as he heard a yelp of pain coming down the hall.

_K: I'm here! _

**R: ABOUT DAMN TIME! Save me, bro! :( **

Kurt walked happily down the hall, towards Rachel's room, and thought, _I'm soooo calling that gorgeous, curly-haired police officer tonight! _

"KURT HUMMEL! GET IN HERE!" Rachel screamed.

Kurt groaned, and got prepared for another cute Finchel baby, content about that day's events.


End file.
